Odd Balls
by Inu-puppy2007
Summary: Tohru is hiding things from the Sohmas, but what. Haru x Tohru pairing will be redoing this story to make it better and fix a few mistakes
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fruits basket. Wish I did!!! 

Tohru was having a problem about who to invite to the sadie-hawkins dance.(A dance where a girl asks and pays for the guy.)

Yuki was going with Hana, Kyo was going with Uo. That left Haru,Momiji, and Akito. Akito was out of the question since he was

actually a she. Momiji had a tendancy to hug causing the transformation. So the only actual person she could ask was Haru. Haur

agreed on one condition, she had to dress goth even black and red or white hair. She agreed to it he helped her pick the cloths and get

her hair done. Tohru was dressed in a black mini-skirt,black mid-drift shirt that had a white and black cow decal on it,knee high black

combat boots,and red and black hair. The only thing was to say was, 'damn Tohru was hot'.Since it was the day before the dance she

had also got some other goth outfits and decided to wear one to school.When she got to school she noticed that Haru had the same

idea."Tohru I like the outfit you are wearing today.I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend?" Haru rushed to say. Since they

were the same age she said yes. All the Sohmas that were there were suprised at Tohru. After she said yes, black Haru came forward

and threatened everyone about his lady. He then kissed her,it was a passionate kiss. They managed it without him changing. They went

to class and after Haru went to class,Tohru was cornered by Yuki and Kyo. They fussed at her until she was in tears. The person who

came to her rescue was non other than Akito."Leave Her Alone.. I am happy that Haru has found someone to except him with his shall

we say condition. The violent side of him had been somewhat nice since Tohru had asked him to the dance. It also is a plus that Tohru

agreed with Black Haru on the cloths she is wearing. Both sides have been down right pleasant. I haven't had to have the house

repaired in three days. I like it. Now some one go get Haru. He heard every word. He is black at the moment because you all made

Tohru cry. I think our bull is in love." After saying that she walked off.

After Haru was allowed into the room Tohru ran to him and talked into him ear. He was still black Haru but actually calm. None

of the Sohmas had ever seen Black Haru calm like White Haru. At lunch Tohru and Haru ate the lunch Tohru made outside under a

shady tree. Tohru fell asleep with her head in his lap, they missed the rest of the day. Haru and Momiji were to stay at the Shigure's

housethat night so they could prepare for the dance that night. In the middle if the night Tohru awoke Haru and asked him to go up on

the roof to talk."I'm glad I said yes to you. Yes I like Yuki and Kyo, but they think of me as a sister like most of the zodiac. I have also

wanted to change so I would be noticed anyway. Thanks for the push to change.What nobody knows is that I am also the leader of

my mothers old gang. Uo and Hana are part of it also. IT's all female and badass. The tatoo is on the back of my neck. That's why I

always wear my hair down. My gang name is Diva. Only boyfriends and members can call us by our g. names. I am also in a band

called Black Rose. When I say I'm going to work I'm really performing at a gig our manager sets up. I now can have you join me. We

need a guy to sing also. Our drummer is Hana's older brother. Hana plays keyboard.Uo plays guitar. I play guitar and sing. Also so

you know I prefer Black Haru to white. Your white side is too quiet and submissive. I can't have a boyfriend like that as the leader of

the purple butterflys. Plus, black Haru isn't afraid to do anything. You also have to prove to the gang that you are worthy of the

position you hold. You will end up my lover as time goes on. I know it's possible with the curse other wise you wouldn't be here."

Haru thought for a minute and spoke." Love, I like having Black Haru, out that is the true me. I will do anything you want of me within

reason. Black Haru has been in love with you since he met you. You didn't run from him and made him happy to know a female

doesn't find him repulsive. I will allow Black Haru to control but I have to be out around Akito. Akito hates that side of me." Black

Haru broke free and suprised Diva by kissing her. "Diva love, I heard everything. I need to see how you fight so If you need

inprovement I can help. I wont have you with a simgle bruise on you unless it's from training. Plus you are the only person who will

ever be able to calm me without knocking me out. Plus I want to see you fight against Yuki. He is the strongest next to Akito. I will

arange it so only the three of us know. Love go get some sleep. I will cook breakfast for you and only you. We train before the dance.

Plus, I want to work off some of this agression before tonight so I won't imbarise you. Sleep well,My Diva." With that they went in and

went to bed. Little did they know that Kyo heard it all.


	2. Chapter 2

ch.2 

When Tohru got up Haru had a strawberry smoothy made from scratch waiting for her. As she drank it Hana called. "Haru we need to

go Uo and Hana as waiting for us." Kyo and Yuki wanted to go too. Both Haru and Diva eventually gave in and let them tag along.

Diva had on a sundress over her training chloths. When they got to the warehouse all the gang was there. All showed their tatoos and

Diva showed hers. All bowed to her. "Ok ladies training will be a little different today since we have guests. It will be stretching and

then I will fight Uo and Hana. When one is down another will take her place. When I am the only one left I will take on the guys one

on one. Haru first then Kyo and lastly Yuki. Lets begin. The fight began Hana was the first out, then Uo and the rest was all beaten in

about an hour. Haru stepped up. "Are you sure you can continue you look tired?" asked Haru. Diva flipped him and said, "Does that

answer your question." They faught for about 20 minutes and Haru was beaten. "Next!" Kyo wasn't sure he wanted to do this, sweet

little Tohru was a serious fighter. They took stance and the match began.Kyo was beaten in under two minutes. Yuki was in shock that

their little flower was a gang leader and an exelent fighter. He stepped up tp fight. Diva did something that shocked everyone. She went

into ancient martial arts stance. Yuki was impressed and did the same. They faught for about an hour and Diva won with a move only

Kyo knew. " Kyo, you sensai was my mothers lover. Gang rules state noone marries wnless the gang approves of the match. I have to

approve of the marriage of any if the ladies want to marry and vice versa for me. Up until mom died I trained with you. Diva at your

service." Kyo was shocked that his first love was none other than Their Tohru. He let a single tear go down his cheek. He walked off

and left. Everyone gave Diva a strange look. "He was in love with me when we were little. I didn't return that love,because I was in

love with someone else. I was in love with a boy that had white and black hair. I had helped him find his way. He had gotten lost on his

was to see sensai. Sound familiar Haru?" Haru was shocked, he remembered that day. "Love that was the day I turned black for the

first time and you beat my ass into the ground. I was humiliated because Kyo saw and told the family I got beat by a girl. Love, I'm

glad your mine instead of someone elses"

Everyone broke apart to go get ready for the dance. Haru was in all black he looked ready to kill. Diva was in red combat boots,

black fish-net stockings, black miniskirt,red babytee that had a purple butterfly on it. She also had the tatoo on her neck showing.

What only the band members knew they were playing. She had told Haru so he wouldn't get violent. She also told him he was to

perform tonight as a new member of the band. At the dance all the girls showed their butterflys. Half the girls in grade one and two had

them. A few of them in grade three and none in grade four. Haru had a song in mind for the first song. It was dark and forboding. It

was for the gang and the Sohmas that were there. Forsaken by Disturbed and Korn. Diva loved it and agreed. The next song was Hey

micky form Bring it on. Diva was a true performer. Everyone saw why she was called Diva. The next song was My way by Limp

Bizkit. Next was understanding by xscape.The last song was You shouldn't kiss me like this by Toby Keith. "Thanks for allowing us to

perform. We are Black Rose. Have a nice evening and enjoy."


	3. Chapter 3

ch3

After the dance all the gang and their dates went to their ware-house. It was setup to really party. It was a gift from Black Roses

manager. Diva and Haru decided to go home instead. Shigure was suprised that they were back so soon. Akito showed up shortly

after them. "Tohru and Haru can we talk privately. I know you are Diva the leader of the purple butterflies. I also know you are still a

virgan, Haru isn't and I know that you only take a lover when the gang approves. I know they except him because they showed the

tatoos at the dance. I also except you for Haru. He can be his true self and not worry about hurting the person he's dating. I also know

that you had a crush on him as a child. But be warned Kyo wants to fight to date you. Your gang would never approve of him for you.

That Uo is perfect for him. They are both hot heads and like to fight. Hana is perfect for Yuki. They are both strange and quiet. I have

come to respect and love you as a friend and sister. I can tell you now that the curse is broken. Noone else knows about it yet. I want

you and Haru to be happy. Bye,sissy." Shigue heard all that was said. HIs little Tohru was a gang leader and going to be deflowered

tonight. He cried because he also loved her like that.

In Divas room, Haru was laying on her bed in mothing but his boxers. Diva had changed into comfortable cloths. "Diva,honey, I know

you aren't ready for a physical relationship yet. We will take it slow and when you are ready we will. Tonight I want to hold you. It will

be the first time I can hold someone outside of my family." Later that night Hatori showed up to take Haur home.Haru was found

watching Diva sleeping. He wrote her a letter and went home. The next morning she found the letter.

Baby,

I had to leave Hatori showed up to take me home. I will be by sometime later. I refuse to leave you for to long knowing Kyo wants

you. He is like Kagura when he is in love. If he touches you, he is dead, family or not. Don't let anyone touch you except Momiji. He

loves you like a sister as well as Hiro,Ayame,Akito,Hatori,Kagura,and Kisa. The rest are in love with you. I won't loose you to them. I

Love You too much.

love,HARU

The next norning a meeting of all zodiacs and Diva was called by Akito. They were scared for Thoru(Diva). "As you all

know I have known about Tohru for a while but not hated her. The curse has been broken. It was broken last night when I

acknowledged Tohru as my sister. She may not be blood but I consider her family. The curse can only be broken by the god loving

someone, be it as family or a lover. I know about her and Haru and except them. I have personally given something to Haru. It was to

be his when his mother died but I had it put up. I personally will beat anyone who tries to break Tohru and Haru apart. He is finally

happy. All the zodiacs can now have healthy relationships away from the family. But your children will carry the curse. I give you fair

warning. Now all can leave except Tohru, I wish to talk to her for a few minutes. Haru don't worry I won't hurt sissy." All left and

Tohru pulled her hair up to show the tatoo. It was truely beautiful in Akitos eyes. "Sissy, i will never call you by Tohru again unless it is

in front of the family. I agree with Kisa in calling you Sissy. The thing I gave Haru was his mothers engagement ring. The wedding band

is still put up. I expect that he will propose to you soon. He has been in love with you for a long time. He respects you which is a feat in

and of its self. He will be moving in with Shigure and all of you tonight. He is over protective of you. He will be moving into your room

with you to be precise. Shigure is moving in with Ayame. They both want to do some male bonding and chase girls. Hatori will be here

so Momiji doesn't drive me crazy. Kyo is...well I don't know. Yuki is moving in with Hana. They have been dating in secret for a

while. Both are happy you also approve. The rest of the family is moving off to do their own thing until they have kids. Now go to

Haru, he's getting impasent. Love you, Sissy, and take care of our bull"

Haru had all his stuff delivered to Shigure's house. Diva unpacked it and put it up in her room. In stead of moving to Ayame's, Aya

moved in with them. Yuki and Hana decided to wait to live together for now. Kyo was pissed at the turn of events. Kagura broke their

engagement, and Haru had Tohru. Plus, Haru was now living with them sharing a room with Tohru. That evening Haru was lounging in

their room when Yuki asked to talk. "Haru, I know you plan to propose. Please,not tonight she seems in a state of shock from

something. I think of her as my little sister. Who can kick my ass, but I just want to protect her as such. I can't go against you since

Akito approves. I want her to be happy and if that is with you then I approve also." Dinner was a loud affair. Diva had made a lot of

everything. Haru had Diva sitting on his lap feeding her. She fed him as well. Everyone was shocked at this. It was a form of trust none

of the zodiac had with anyone let alone each other. After eating they both went to their room. "Love, I want you to know, no sex until

you are ready, if the gang approves of me as such for you. I refuse to give you up now that you are mine." Diva giggled and went into

his arms. She phones Uo and Hana since they lived together. "Girls call a meeting for tomorrow afternoon. I need to discuess some

things with everyone... Yes, Haru will be joining us since it involves him too. Hana I approve of Yuki for you. If he proposes you go

ahead. See you tomorrow." They dressed for bed respecting each other by turning around. Haru and Diva cuddled and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

ch.4 

The next day Haru and Diva were in a frienzy to get to the ware-house on time. When they got there both were seperated. The gang

all talk to Haru one at a time. After the last one was done they let Diva and Haru near each other. They voted and Haru marrying Diva

won by a land slide. They went to tell their leader. "We voted and all agree that Haru can marry Diva. We have our first vote for

marriage of our leader in over 100 years. The Purple Butterflys were one a group of specially trained female assisins for the Emperor

of China. When him son took the throne and ordered all assisins killed, they fled to Japan. The arts are passed down from mother to

daughter. The tatoo is branded by the mother as soon as training begins. The color is added when the training is complete. We work

for the Japanese government. They use our special form of assinations all the time. Only Diva knows our contacts. She is the reason all

of us is alive. We had a run in with the Zodiacs a year ago. Their leader Neko was subdued in the mountains with a sedative by Uo.

But we haven't head anything about them since then." Haru was now scared, the zodiac was the gang that Kyo ran. It was actually the

worst gang in Tokyo. "Diva we need to talk now." They walked into her sound proof office. "I already know what you are gonna tell

me, love. Kyo is the leader of The Zodiacs. He had been looking for me for two years. I have been under his nose this whole time. He

swore to bring me down, and can't figure out how. I check my food all the time for poisons and never let my guard down. I seem like a

ditz at home but I am far from it. The only one who knows about my stealth is Yuki. He keeps Kyo away from me so I can keep

Shigure from knowing anything. Akito has hired me to keep a close eye on Kyo so he doesn't bring shame on your family. If it comes

down to it, take him out. I can't do anything about Kyo knowing I'm the leader of the Purple Butterflys anymore. I have enlisted Uo in

keeping Kyo in line. But she also likes him so it works out well. The rest of his gang is dead. They were taken care of last year"

They went home and was confronted by both Kyo and Yuki. Both wanted to know where their girls were. Diva told them a band

meeting. Diva fixed dinner and told Haru not to eat sleeping powder in the food. They chose to go out to eat instead. They ate fast

food and went home. All were asleep,so they put everyone to bed. Diva wanted some time with Haur but couldn't when everyone was

awake. "Haru, I want you to make love to me. That is why I used sleeping powder... Two hours later both lay holding each other

when a knock was heard on the bedroom door. It was Yuki. " Mrs.Honda, I was wondering if I could talk to you and Haru for a few

minutes?" 'Hold on a minute and I will unlock and open the door.' Both dressed in a hurry. Diva opened the door and allowed Yuki

into the room. Both Haru and Diva had bruises, bite marks, hickies,and various other things wrong with them. Plus,both had a deep

blush on their faces as the held each other. Yuki gasped when he realized what went on. "I am sorry to interrupt you but I can't talk to

anyone else about this. Diva as leader what do you think of me and Hana?" ' I told hanna this last night. I approve of you both being

together. Everyone also approved of Haru to marry me. We have been engaged for about three hours. I just gave my virganity to my

future husband. I am also rich and don't ever have to work again if I don't want to. But I refuse to give up anything. I will only take a

break while I have kids.


	5. Chapter 5

ch.6

That Friday they were evcuesed so they could make to the concert hall on time. They had decided to do six songs each. It would be a short concert but it would leave the fans wanting more. By the time they were done with sound checks it was time to get ready. The Black Roses were dressed in all black. The girls had red and purple streaks in their hair. They were going on last. The misfits were dressed as street kids with baggy pants and shirts. The concert started with Diva on stage. 'Tonight we are gonna do things a little different. A band called the Misfits are gonna open for us. They are a little known band. They will rock you out. Now enjoy the concert folks.' Akito walked up to the mike."This first song is called Tonight,Tonight."

Time is never time at all You can never ever leave without leaving a piece of youth And our lives are forever changed We will never be the same The more you change the less you feel Believe, believe in me, believe That life can change, that you're not stuck in vain We're not the same, we're different tonight Tonight, so bright Tonight And you know you're never sure But you're sure you could be right If you held yourself up to the light And the embers never fade in your city by the lake The place where you were born Believe, believe in me, believe In the resolute urgency of now And if you believe there's not a chance tonight Tonight, so bright Tonight We'll crucify the insincere tonight We'll make things right, we'll feel it all tonight We'll find a way to offer up the night tonight The indescribable moments of your life tonight The impossible is possible tonight Believe in me as I believe in you, tonight

The crowd went wild when they were done. Akito introduced the next song as Truely,madly,Deeply.She was to sing this one.

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope I'll be your love Be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath Truly madly deeply do.. I will be strong I will be faithful 'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning. A reason for living. A deeper meaning. Chorus

I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever. Until the sky falls down on me... Verse 2

And when the stars are shining brightly In the velvet sky, I'll make a wish Send it to heaven Then make you want to cry.. The tears of joy For all the pleasure and the certainty. That we're surrounded By the comfort and protection of.. The highest power. In lonely hours. The tears devour you.. I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever, Until the sky falls down on me... Bridge

Oh can't you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes 'Cos it's standing right before you. All that you need will surely come...

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope I'll be your love Be everything that you need. I'll love you more with every breath Truly madly deeply do... Chorus

'This next song is called My Way. It is a personal favorite of the bands. Enjoy'

special, you think your special you do, i can see it in your eyes i can see it when you laugh at me look down on me and, you walk around on me just one more fight about your leadership and i will straight up leave your shit cause i've had enough of this and now i'm pissed (yeah) this time i'm a let it all come out this time i'm a stand up and shout i'm a do things my way, it's my way, my way or the highway this time i'm a let it all come out this time i'm a stand up and shout i'm a do things my way, it's my way, my way or the highway just one more fight about a lotta things and i will give up everything to be on my own again, free again this time i'm a let it all come out this time i'm a stand up and shout i'm a do things my way, it's my way, my way or the highway this time i'm a let it all come out this time i'm a stand up and shout i'm a do things my way,  
it's my way, my way or the highway someday you'll see things my way cause you never know, no ya never know when your gonna go someday you'll see things my way cause you never know, no ya never know when your gonna go just one more fight and i'll be history yes i will straight up leave your shit and you'll be the one who's left missing me (yeah) this time i'm a let it all come out this time i'm a stand up and shout i'm a do things my way, it's my way, my way or the highway this time i'm a let it all come out this time i'm a stand up and shout i'm a do things my way, it's my way, my way or the highway someday you'll see things my way cause you never know, when ya never know when your gonna go someday you'll see things my way cause you never know, when ya never know

'This song is Rollin.'

alright partner keep on rollin' baby you know what time it is chocolate starfish keep on rollin' baby move in, now move out hands up or hands down back up, back up tell me what ya gonna do now breathe in, now breathe out hands up or hands down back up, back up tell me what ya gonna do now keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (what) keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (come on) keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (yeah) keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' now i know y'all be lov'in this shit right here l.i.m.p bizkit is right here people in the house put them hands in the air cause if you don't care, then we don't care 1, 2, 3, times two to the six jonesin' for your fix of that limp bizkit mix so where the fuck you at punk, shut the fuck up and back the fuck up, while we fuck this track up now move in, now move out hands up or hands down back up, back up tell me what ya gonna do now breathe in, now breathe out hands up or hands down back up, back up tell me what ya gonna do now keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (what) keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (come on) keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (yeah) keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' you wanna mess with limp bizkit (yeah) you can't mess with limp bizkit (why) because we get it on every day, and every night (oh) and this platinum thing right here (uh, huh) yo we're doin' it all the time (what) so you better get some beats and a some better rhymes (dough) we got the gang set so don't complain yet twenty four seven never beggin' for a rain check old school soldiers blastin' out the hot shit that rock shit puttin' bounce in the mosh pit now move in, now move out hands up or hands down back up, back up tell me what ya gonna do now breathe in, now breathe out hands up or hands down back up, back up tell me what ya gonna do now keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (come on) keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (what) keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (yeah) keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' hey ladies, hey fellas and the people that don't give a fuck all the lovers, all the haters and all the people that call themselves play-ers hot mamas, pimp daddies and the people rollin' up in caddies hey rockers, hip hoppers and everybody all around the world now move in, now move out hands up or hands down back up, back up tell me what ya gonna do now breathe in, now breathe out hands up or hands down back up, back up tell me what ya gonna do now keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (yeah) keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (what) keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (come on)  
keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' now move in, now move out hands up or hands down back up, back up tell me what ya gonna do now breathe in, now breathe out hands up or hands down back up, back up tell me what ya gonna do now keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (come on) keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (what) keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (yeah) keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin

' The next song is In the End. I hope everyone is enjoying the concert.' The crowd went wild,They loves Misfits music.

(It starts with)  
One thing / I don▓t know why It doesn▓t even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme To explain in due time All I know time is a valuable thing Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings Watch it count down to the end of the day The clock ticks life away It▓s so unreal Didn▓t look out below Watch the time go right out the window Trying to hold on / but didn▓t even know Wasted it all just to Watch you go I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter One thing / I don▓t know why It doesn▓t even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme To remind myself how I tried so hard In spite of the way you were mocking me Acting like I was part of your property Remembering all the times you fought with me I▓m surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren▓t the way they were before You wouldn▓t even recognize me anymore Not that you knew me back then But it all comes back to me In the end You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn▓t even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn▓t even matter I've put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this There▓s only one thing you should know I've put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this There▓s only one thing you should know I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn▓t even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn▓t even matter

'The last song from us tonight is called One step Closer. We have enjoyed playing for you guys tonight. After this song there will be a 1/2 hour break before Black Rose. So have a blast.'

I cannot take this anymore Saying everything I've said before All these words they make no sense I find bliss in ignorance Less I hear the less you'll say You'll find that out anyway

Just like before...

[Chorus  
Everything you say to me Takes me one step closer to the edge And I'm about to break I need a little room to breathe Cause I'm one step closer to the edge I'm about to break

I find the answers aren't so clear Wish I could find a way to disappear All these thoughts they make no sense I find bliss in ignorance Nothing seems to go away Over and over again

Just like before...

[Chorus

Everything you say to me Takes me one step closer to the edge And I'm about to break I need a little room to breathe Cause I'm one step closer to the edge And I'm about to break

Shut up when I'm talking to you Shut up, shut up, shut up Shut up when I'm talking to you Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up

I'm about to BREAK

[Chorus

Everything you say to me Takes me one step closer to the edge And I'm about to break I need a little room to breathe Cause I'm one step closer to the edge And I'm about to break

The crowd cheered for them and loved the interaction the band had. The crowd saw them as a close Knit family. But little did they know they were right.

This is part one of the concert. part two will be in chapter 6. I would also appreciate reviews good or bad. I am also tossing around ideas for another story. I would also like to hear your ideas also. If I like them, I may ask to use them. You will also get credit for the idea.thx 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Fruits Basket.Wish I did.

Diva had everyone set up and prepare. They all took their positions and got ready to give the best performance they have ever given. They took the stage and the crowd went wild for their favorite band ever."Tonight we are gonna sing some songs a little different from our norm. Our first song is Numb."

I'm tired of being what you want me to be Feeling so faithless lost under the surface Don't know what you're expecting of me Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

[Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there Become so tired so much more aware I'm becoming this all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me Holding too tightly afraid to lose control Cause everything that you thought I would be Has fallen apart right in front of you (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

[Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there Become so tired so much more aware I'm becoming this all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know I may end up failing too But I know You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

[Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there Become so tired so much more aware I'm becoming this all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you

[Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there I'm tired of being what you want me to be I've become so numb I can't feel you there I'm tired of being what you want me to be

" Our next few are a bit darker. We chose to do these because we all agreed we liked them. This next song is called Forsaken."

I'm over it You see I'm falling in the vast abyss Clouded by memories of the past At last I see

[Pre1  
I hear it fading, I can't speak it Or else you will dig my grave You feel them finding, always whining Take my hand now be alive

[Chorus  
You see I cannot be forsaken Because I'm not the only one We walk amongst you feeding, raping Must we hide from everyone?

I'm over it Why can't we be together embrace it?  
Sleeping so long taking off the mask At last I see

[Pre2  
My fear is fading, I can't speak it Or else you will dig my grave You feel them finding, always whining Take my hand now be alive

[Chorus x 2

Everyone Everyone

"We are now gonna perform a song called Christian Woman."

A cross upon her bedroom wall.  
From grace she will fall.  
An image burning in her mind.  
And between her thighs.

A dying God-man full of pain.  
When will you cum again?  
Before him beg to serve or please.  
On your back or knees.  
There's no forgiveness for her sins.  
Prefers punishment?  
Would you suffer eternally.  
Or internally?

For her lust.  
She'll burn in hell.  
Her soul done medium well.  
All through mass manual stimulation.  
Salvation.

Body of Christ.  
She needs.  
The body of Christ.

She'd like to know God.  
Ooh love God.  
Feel her God.  
Inside of her - deep inside of her.

Jesus Christ looks like me.

"This one is called Black no.1"

She's in love with herself.  
She likes the dark.  
On her milk white neck.  
The Devil's mark.  
It's all Hallows Eve.  
The moon is full.  
Will she trick or treat.  
I bet she will.

She's got a date at midnight.  
With Nosferatu.  
Oh baby, Lilly Munster.  
Ain't got nothing on you.  
Well when I called her evil.  
She just laughed.  
And cast that spell on me.  
Boo Bitch Craft.

Yeah you wanna go out 'cause it's raining and blowing.  
You can't go out 'cause your roots are showing.  
Dye em black.  
Black no. 1

Little wolf skin boots.  
And clove cigarettes.  
An erotic funeral.  
For witch she's dressed.  
Her perfume smells like.  
Burning leaves.  
Everyday is Halloween.

Loving you was like loving the dead.

"This one is called Wolf Moon."

The 28th day She'll be bleeding again,  
And in lupine ways We'll alleviate the pain.

Unholy water Sanguine addiction,  
Those silver bullets A last blood benediction.

It is her moon time When there's iron in the air,  
A rusted essence Woman may I know you're there?

Unholy water Sanguine addiction,  
Those silver bullets A last blood benediction.

Hey wolf moon Come cast your spell on me,  
Hey wolf moon Come cast your spell on me.

Don't spill a drop dear Let me kiss the curse away,  
Yourself in my mouth Will you leave me with your taste?

Hey wolf moon Come cast your spell on me,  
Hey wolf moon Come cast your spell on me.

Beware The woods at night,  
Beware The Lunar light.

So in this gray haze We'll be meeting again,  
And on that great day I will tease you all the same.

Unholy water Sanguine addiction,  
Those silver bullets A last blood benediction.

Hey wolf moon Come cast your spell on me,  
Hey wolf moon Come cast your spell on me.

Beware The woods at night,  
Beware The Lunar light.

"Hallows Eve"

Fall fires burning neath black twisted boughs Sacrifice to above Smoke swirling quickly towards misting clouds Offering of this blood Into the flames and without shame Consumed with howls and screams Pumpkins grin in their despair on all

Hallows eve

Cruel be the wind as it quells my words I shout out to the rain Incantations I've so hope you've heard That you live again From deep earth brings forth rebirth Witness but I shant believe From below a chilling glow on all

Hallows eve Hallows eve

Be spiderwebbed and glazed in frost She wears death beautifully More stunning now than in her life On a bed of autumn leaves Into her eyes and quite surprised I whispered don't you leave Sing macabre songs and we'll dance til dawn on all

Hallows eve Hallows eve

Saint lucifer hear me praying to thee On this eve of all saints High be the price but then nothing is free My soul I'll gladly trade

Ahhh Hallows eve Ahhh Hallows eve

Cold is the night in so many ways Luna round full and bright Deep be the mud on the fresh dug graves On yours I recite An ancient spell I know so well Success is guaranteed I'll bring you back from where you've gone on all

Hallows eve Hallows eve

Saint lucifer hear me praying to thee On this eve of all saints High be the price but then nothing is free My soul I'll gladly trade

Ahhh Hallows eve Ahhh Hallows eve

"This concludes our concert tonight. We hope you enjoyed. Good Night everyone." The crowd went nuts,and cheered them off the stage and out the door. All the people of both bands were ready to crash from performing. They all got into the limos and headed home.

tbc next chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Friuts Basket.  
ch.8 The next morning, Diva had to prepare for the job that night. Diva asked Haru to acompany her to the various places. The first thing to do was pick out the dress. They walked into Ayames store. "Aya I need a dress for a cocktail party. You know the sexy dresses like you make for the Mayors wife. No cuteness to it, and the color is black or silver metallic. You have my measurements. I'll be back to pick it up at four in the afternoon. Bye for now." They then went to a nail salon. Diva had a french manicure done of silver and gold. When they were done there they went to a hair salon. Diva had her hair curled and had silver and gold glitter put in her hair. Haru finally understood what she was doing. She had to look like an expensive call girl to cover what she really looked like. It was pure genious, that was why noone ever recognised her as the one from the state parties. They then went back to Ayas store. He went with the black with silver accents. It was perfect for what she wanted to accomplish. "Aya can you reproduce this dress in all silver material. I have plans for a dress like this. Plus I need to start collecting the type of cloths of my station. I need to show the world that little Diva is one rich bitch. I don't want any of the Sohma money, I have my own. Send the bill to the house. I'll pay you latter. I'm kinda in a rush"  
At the house Diva put on the dress. She then put on a gold arm bracelet with a silver butterfly on it. Her necklace had an amythest butterfly on it with earrings to match. She had to take off her wedding rings. Haru understood, but was hurt by this all the same. If the wedding rings stayed it could be her death. In it's place she placed a ring that matched the necklace and earrings. On her ankle she placed a silver butterfly anklet. She then put on silver spiked heeled sandles. Her toe nails were painted just like her fingers. She was ready to go a quarter to seven. The limo picking her up was due at Hana's at seven thirty. Haru was gonna take her there and wait for her to get back. When they got th Hana's, Diva put on silver eye shaddow and gold lip stick with the poison in it. The limo arrived on time and she went to pick up the guy she was to kill. She introduced herself as Madame Butterfly. She hardly drank anl thing or ate at the party. When Mr. Yamatta invitted her up to the room she went. He wanted to touch her, but she said only a kiss. He kissed her and went slack. He died immediatly. She wipped off the lipstick and make up. All the jewlrey was put in her black velvet hand bag. She pulled off the wig. She now looked like a rich goth kid that was out on the town on daddys money. She quickly left and got back into the limo. Since her manager lived in the penthouse of the hotel it worked out perfect. She got back to Hana's a little after midnight. She changed into her goth choths. Diva and Haru headed home. Kyo was still up and pissed. 'I know what you were doing. You were at Hana's making out. You didn't have to do that there you could have done that here. Shigure cried because you weren't here tonight. Yuki eventually knocked him out. Thr perv. was going on about you being taken advantage of. It was disgusting.' He then went to bed. Both Haru and Diva were releaved that onone figured out what went down. They decided to got to bed, they both were tired.  
The next day was Sunday. Diva sidn't know that Haru had plans for them so she slept late. Haru woke her up at ten in the morning. 'Sweety, you need to get dressed. I have reservations for dinner and a movie. I think you will like it. I have a dress for you. Aya made it for me a week ago for this day. It was a dress made like the one she wore last night except it was red and silver.' Diva was happy and wondering what Haru had in nind. She dressed and put on dark gothic makeup. By the time both were dressed and drove to the resturant it was right at the time for their reservations. They ran into some of the delegation from Koria. They were talking about finding the president dead this morning. His escort poisoned his and dissapeared. The only thing they had to go on was the given name Madam Butterfly. Their search found a deceased Madam with her daughter living in America with her father. The daughter was only 15. Diva giggled at this, She was that daughter. They ate a light lunch and went to the park. They walked around for a bit talking and acting their age. When they left the park they went to talk to Akito. "Akito, I am glad you are up to recieving visitors today. Hatori told us you have been getting worse. I hope you get better." 'Sissy, I'm glad you are worried about me but with the curse broken, I'm dying. I have maybe a few more months at best. Everyone but you two will be happy when I die. I have been cruel to them. The god part of the curse is a burden I never wanted. Plus, I was treated bad,we all were because of the curse. Our parents hated us for having it. At least one of them had the curse and it was lifted. The god will be the first one born this time around instrad of last. That is why I pushed you two to get married on to of doing it to anoy Kyo. He has always been a thorn in my side. Just because he is the cat he thaught he deserved special treatment. The Gods form is the same as Kyo's monster form. That is why I'm dying, I had to constantly fight it. I also created a necklace kinda like Kyo's bracelet. It will help the new God to live longer and healthies. It expands with growth. The child can never take it off once it is put on. I have made Diva head of Family when I pass.' They then went home to rest and get ready for school the next day. The rest of the school year passed quickly for the couple.

tbc -  
next chapter is about Kyo discovering he has feelings for Arisa(Uo) 


End file.
